Broma mal lograda
by Pepper Crimson
Summary: Sus muy... bromistas amigos, la habían dejado plantada con toda la intención de que la pasara mal en compañía de un hombre que la detestaba a ella y a toda su familia. Sin embargo, lejos de eso el resultado había sido todo lo contrario y había terminado teniendo uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Adv: Lemon y Chan.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de la saga de_ Harry Potter_ pertenece a _J.K. Rowling._

**Pareja: **Draco Malfoy & Rose Weasley

**Advertencia: **Chan (relación entre adulto y adolescente) & Lemon (situación sexual explicita).

**Nota de la Autora: **No me pude resistir. Desde el principio mi intención había sido escribir un Lemon de Rose y Draco, pero siento que no me salen bien :S

Voy subiendo poco a poco de nivel, pero igual me disculpo porque no estoy acostumbrada a escribir escenas así. Me gusta leerlas, pero no por eso me sale bien cuando intento hacerlas yo.

Si os gusta, me gustaría que me lo dijeran y si no les gusta, pues diganme también :D

* * *

**Broma mal lograda**

No había sido planeado ni con intención, lo juraba por aquel ejemplar de "Hogwarts: Una historia" que su madre guardaba recelosamente como si fuera una biblia. De verdad que ella no había imaginado ni por asomo terminar en aquella situación con aquel hombre y si alguien tenía la culpa era Scorpius. Podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que todo aquello había sido una mal lograda broma del rubio en complicidad con su primo Albus y se las iba a cobrar tarde que temprano, porque estaba segura de que todo había sido con el propósito de hacerla pasar el peor y más incomodo momento de su vida. Irónicamente, nadie hubiese esperado que los resultados fueran todo lo opuesto.

Aquella mañana veraniega, la carta por parte del joven Malfoy había llegado a su ventana con ayuda de su fiel lechuza parda. Scorpius la citaba a ella y su primo en Malfoy Manor, con la excusa de tener una especie de picnic en el jardín inmenso de la mansión. Ella no se había negado, por supuesto, ¿por qué le diría que no a la invitación de un buen amigo? Además su primo iba a acompañarlos, así que no veía razones para que sus padres le negaran el permiso de ir. Así que dos horas después de mandar su respuesta, ya se encontraba arreglada con un lindo vestido azul celeste sin mangas y unos zapatitos que hacían juego. Su cabello suelto tuvo una pequeña disputa con el peine, pero aun así lo decidió dejar libre pese a la amenaza de tener otra batalla con el aire.

A su padre no le hizo nada de gracia que fuera a la mansión del que despectivamente hurón volador, pero al final de cuentas y con ayuda de su madre, Rose utilizó la red-flu para ir al dichoso encuentro. Lo que nunca hubiera esperado, es que su primera vista al salir de la chimenea, fuera la de que aquel hombre que su padre tanto odiaba, sin camisa y comiendo hielos, recostado en el sofá. Había sido imposible para ella que el color subiera a sus mejillas. Pese a que no era la primera vez que veía a un hombre así, sus primos e incluso tíos tenían la costumbre de andar presumiendo el físico que no tenían cuando jugaban Quiddich, el hecho de que fuera el padre de Scorpius la colocó en una posición muy vergonzosa.

—Buenos días —saludó tímida, dando apenas unos pasos hacia adelante y manteniendo su vista fija en el suelo.

—No vayas a ensuciar la alfombra de ceniza —amenazó con tono indiferente el hombre, tomándose apenas un momento para dedicar una mirada desdeñosa a la niña, amiga de su hijo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, incorporándose, quedando sentado en el mismo sofá.

Rose titubeó un poco, echando una vista hacia los lados, rogando porque Scorpius no tardara en aparecer, pero sus ojos sin querer tuvieron la desafortunada suerte de toparse de nueva cuenta con el cuerpo del señor Malfoy. Para la edad que tenía el padre de su amigo, había que admitir que el rubio se mantenía demasiado bien, al menos en comparación con sus tíos. Sin necesidad de escrudiñar mucho, se notaba a simple vista los bien marcados y tonificados músculos del cuerpo esbelto.

—Su hijo me invitó —contestó, tragando saliva y desviando de nuevo la mirada, clavando sus ojos azules en la puerta de la sala, rogando porque el pequeño Malfoy hiciera acto de presencia de una vez.

—¿Te invitó? —repitió Draco con tono casi burlón, tomando otro hielo de un recipiente metálico que reposaba a un lado de una botella casi bacía de Whisky, en la mesa de centro.

—Así es —refunfuñó la pelirroja, haciendo una mueca, pero aun si voltear a verlo. Le incomodaba mucho que estuviera así y no precisamente porque fuera desagradable, sino todo lo contrario. Desde que podía recordar, se había topado con el señor Malfoy un par de veces mucho antes de asistir a Hogwarts, cuando su madre la llevaba al Ministerio a conocer en lo que trabajaban los miembros de su familia y desde ese tiempo había visto el parecido que ese hombre desdeñoso y altanero tenía con los príncipes de esos cuentos que ella tanto leía con ilusión. Su porte elegante y seguro le había resultado atractivo, antes de si quiera saber el significado de aquella palabra. Incluso admitía que en la actualidad admitía sentir cierta atracción por Scorpius debido a aquel gran parecido que había entre ambos. Aunque si le daban a escoger, ella encontraba algo más encantador en el rubio que bien podría ser su padre.

—Curioso —dijo al aire el hombre, llamando la atención de la niña que enseguida se arrepintió de verlo nuevamente y desvió la mirada—. Hace poco más de una hora que mi hijo salió al pueblo con los críos de Potter —agregó divertido porque aquello implicaba que la hija de la comadreja y Granger había sido plantada.

—¿Qué? —la chica abrió la boca indignada, tomando una bocanada de aire para calmar la ira que subía en ella como espuma. ¡Vaya amigos y primos los suyos! ¿Por qué diantres no la habían esperado? ¿Y se habían ido al pueblo de Wiltshire? ¿No había dicho el desteñido que iban a tener un picnic? Apretó los labios molesta y estrujó el bolso que llevaba en sus manos. ¡No les iba a perdonar aquello! Ya la iban a escuchar cuando los viera, pero mientras... ¿qué debía de hacer? Del enojo, pasó a la angustia. No quería volver a casa cuando apenas acaba de salir. Se sentiría humillada y ya podía escuchar a su hermano Hugo riéndose de ella por lo tonta que había sido al dejar que la dejaran plantada.

Mientras Rose decidía que hacer y que no, el hombre dueño de todo aquello, se servía tranquilamente otro trago, terminando por dejar vacía la botella de Whisky de fuego. Draco dio un trago, ingiriendo como si fuera agua una cuarta parte del contenido de su baso, para luego soltar un suspiro de satisfacción. Aquella quemazón en su garganta siempre le resultaba reconfortante y el efecto del alcohol se llevaba consigo todos aquellos problemas o fantasmas que en situaciones normales no lo dejaban en paz. ¿Que era un alcohólico? Si, entraba bajo la categoría de ser un adicto, pero con su posición y fortuna nadie lo tacharía de ser tal. Por algo decían por ahí que un alcohólico pobre era llamado borracho y un alcohólico rico era llamado bebedor social.

—Si te vas a quedar esperando a que vuelvan, al menos siéntate —habló al ver que la pelirroja seguía de pie, cual estatua, a mitad de la sala—. Me pones de nervios ahí parada —gruñó con cierto mal humor y llevándose otro hielo a la boca que trituró con un par de mordidas.

La aludida reaccionó, respingando primero y luego moviéndose mecánicamente hasta el sofá más alejado que encontró. Para mala fortuna suya, pese a la amplitud del salón, los muebles estaban acomodados íntimamente al rededor de la chimenea, dejándola con las opciones de sentarse a la derecha o izquierda de donde estaba el hombre. Resignada, tomó asiento en el que le daba una vista de la entrada, así estaría al pendiente por si Scorpius y sus primos llegaban.

—Gracias —dijo al cabo de un incomodo silencio. No sabía que decir o que hacer, estando ahí sola con ese hombre que para colmo de males no dejaba de beber. El muy hijo de Narcissa Malfoy seguía haciendo lo suyo como si ella no estuviera presente, tomando y comiendo hielos como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Vale, quizás no era tan anormal, menos si el hombre estaba en su casa, pero al menos podía ponerse una camisa con su presencia, pensó. Además de todo, lo había visto tronar los dedos para que un elfo domestico le llevase otra botella de Whisky. ¿Qué no tenía limite? ¡Merlín! Aun no era ni medio día y por el olor, Rose podía deducir que el señor Malfoy había tomado más Whisky de lo que ella había tomado agua durante toda la semana.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el hombre, mirándola de reojo, la aludida negó con la cabeza, aprovechando el movimiento para poder despejar su mente un poco—. Te ofrecería, pero no tienes edad para tomar —comentó de forma casual, tomando un poco más y volviéndose a recostar en el sofá con desinterés.

La joven pelirroja tragó saliva y dejando su bolso de lado, tomó uno de los cojines para abrazarlo, intentando distraerse con las barbitas que le colgaba al mismo. Se encontraba incomoda, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no quedar como una tonta ante el padre de su amigo. Sabía de sobra lo mucho que el señor Malfoy odiaba a su familia, especialmente a sus padres y por lo tanto estaba segura de que el hombre no perdería oportunidad para humillarle, si se podía aún más, porque el simple hecho de haber sido plantada era suficiente excusa para que se burlara de ella y de hecho, ya lo había hecho.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior, mirando de reojo como el patriarca Malfoy se estiraba cual gato sobre el sofá, levantando sus brazos y dándole una buena vista de aquel torso marcado. ¿Como le hacía aquel hombre para verse tan bien a sus cuarenta años? No lo sabía, pero observarlo era un placer un culposo. Aunque fuera por el rabillo del ojo y de manera muy disimulada, sentía vergüenza de su acción. Se reprendía a si misma pensando que en lugar del señor Malfoy se encontraba su propio padre o algún tío y el desgrado le golpeaba como balde de agua fría. Sonaba a una aberración terrible cuando se plateaba las cosas de esa manera, pero cuando el crujir de los hielos llamaban su atención y volteaba de nuevo a verlo, un calor muy primitivo la recorría de pies a cabeza.

Estrujando más el cojín entre sus brazos, se dedicó a mirar el reloj avanzar, torturosamente lento. Apenas llevaba diez minutos ahí y ya se le había hecho una eternidad. El ruido de la copa de cristal llamó su atención de nuevo, el rubio se había terminado otro trago, pero en lugar de servirse más, se ponía de pie. Con disimulo y en completo silencio, siguió al hombre con la mirada, cuidando sus movimientos. Para alguien que había consumido tanto alcohol en tan poco tiempo, Draco se movía muy tranquilamente en perfecta coordinación. Los ojos azules vieron como éste cerraba las cortinas con un movimiento de cortina, posiblemente para que el sol no le molestara y encendía la araña de esmeraldas que colgaba del techo e iluminaba todo con un tenue y frío color verdoso.

—Se siente como si ya fuera de noche —comentó la Weasley, más que nada para si misma.

—Prefiero la noche que el día —dijo Draco sonriendo de medio lado y regresando a su asiento. Aunque esta vez se cruzó de piernas y brazos con elegancia, marcando los músculos sin notarlo. Sólo Rose lo notó y la boca se le secó—. ¿Piensas esperar para siempre aquí? —cuestionó divertido, recordandole mordazmente a la niña que sus amigos se habían olvidado de ella.

—Claro que no —se defendió enseguida al pelirroja, haciendo un puchero.

—No me molesta, solo comento —aclaró, sin perder el tono de burla con cada palabra que decía. Rose era la clase de chica que odiaba ese tono, no le gustaba ser la burla de nadie y aun así, ese marcado acento británico y esa arrogante forma de arrastrar las vocales, como el siseo de una serpiente, tenían un encanto cuando salían de aquella boca.

—Supongo que cualquier compañía le cae bien, es mejor eso que estar solo —argumentó ella, algo pensativa. No había sido con la intención de atacarlo ni nada por estilo, la Ravenclaw no era así, pero el hombre no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño enseguida.

—Hija de Granger tenías que ser —espetó, despectivo, casi escupiendo el apellido de su madre, y luego se puso de pie. La chica vio como él se aproximaba hasta quedar parado frente a ella, imponente y un gesto de desprecio en el rostro, lo observó inclinarse sobre ella, apoyando sus manos en el respaldo del sofá, a ambos costados de su cabeza—. Yo no necesito la compañía de nadie, mocosa —siseó muy cerca de su rostro, Rose hizo una mueca por el aliento a alcohol y giró el rostro—. ¿No te enseñaron que es una falta de respeto no mirar a quien te está hablando? —gruñó el hombre, tomándola de la barbilla y obligandola a que volteara de nuevo.

La pelirroja no se opuso, es más, se tomó el tiempo para admirar aquel rostro de facciones aristócratas y gélidos ojos grises. La barba rubia de dos o tres días se notaba mejor ante la cercanía y delataba lo descuidado que podía ser Draco Malfoy en vacaciones, su pelo también se notaba un poco más largo de lo que recordaba haber visto cuando se habían topado en la estación del tren, ya varias semanas atrás.

—Mi intensión nunca fue ofenderle, señor —aseguró, mostrando porque el sombrero no la había mandado a Gryffindor. Ella tenía de valiente lo mismo que tenía de rubia y encontraba más de un motivo para sentirse intimidada en esos momentos. Su respiración se había vuelto inconsistente y sentía como su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza en su pecho. Con cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más agitada y bajo la mirada plateada de aquel hombre, terminó entreabriendo la boca para poder tomar pequeñas bocanadas de aire.

Draco observó con indiferencias cada reacción de la niña, disfrutando de poder imponerse. Era satisfactorio saber que esa Weasley parecía tenerle miedo, a diferencia de los otros miembros de aquella familia a los que él había llegado a conocer. Le soltó la barbilla y dio una palmadita sobre aquella mejilla, la cual notó estaba más colorada de lo que debía de estar. Su primera intención al hacer aquello, había sido tratarla cual mascota, hacerla sentir menos al imponerse y dejar claro que no debía de olvidar que su lugar estaba por debajo de él. Sin embargo, al notar aquel sonrojo y la forma en la que el pecho de la joven subía y bajaba por una inexplicable agitación, decidió darle un giro de tornillo a lo que cruzaba por su nublada mente.

—Entonces dime, ¿cuales son tus intenciones al seguir aquí, Weasley? —preguntó, deslizando su mano hacia el cuello de la chica, notando como ésta se estremecía al contacto y aprovechando para hacer que el tirante de su vestido azul le cayera por el hombro.

—Yo... yo... —tartamudeó, entrecerrando los ojos ante lo que sentía como una caricia y como reflejo, apretó el cojín contra su pecho—. Señor Malfoy —susurró, notando como una corriente eléctrica la recorría. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de contacto. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía aquello y aunque le gustaba, sabía que no estaba bien.

—Aun no respondes a mi pregunta, pequeña Rose —dijo Draco, con un exagerado tono aterciopelado. Eso era mejor que verla asustada e interiormente, su ego masculino se inflaba. En su vida se le había llegado pasar por la cabeza que él era capaz de poner así de nerviosa a una adolescente que, para hacer las cosas más interesantes, resultaba ser la hija de la Comadreja y Granger. Claro que para él todo era un juego de poder y control, algo que no perdía por más alcohol que consumiera.

—Por favor, pare —pidió en un tono de voz muy bajo, removiéndose en su asiento con impaciencia, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo. Notó que entre sus piernas se sentía una humedad, una que no había llegado a sentir jamás. No era tonta, sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba y se asustaba más.

—¿Por qué no me detienes? —interrogó con una convincente expresión de incomprensión, pese a que por dentro se reía. Con el dedo indice le delineó la clavícula a la pelirroja, notando todas aquellas pecas que estaban salpicadas por esa zona y sonrió. Al menos debía de admitir que era una chica linda con todo y los padres que tenía. Una chica linda a su merced con la que se estaba divirtiendo como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Su mano se topó con el cojín negro que ella abrazaba y se lo arrebató, lanzandolo lejos hacia alguna parte de la sala. No le importaba donde cayera.

—En serio —insistió ella, encarandolo y haciendo un ademán de querer ponerse de pie, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su cuerpo chocara contra el del hombre frente a ella y volvió a caer sentada.

Draco rió a carcajada limpia por ello. Que ridículamente fácil era hacer que esa niña perdiera la concentración e incluso la coordinación.

—Y eso que el pasado de copas soy yo —dijo aun riendo y mirándola. Su risa se apagó derepente, cuando vio como los pezones de la amiga de su hijo se marcaban en la tela del vestido. Eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba que la chica reaccionara de aquella manera, menos cuando según él no había hecho nada lo suficientemente atrevido para provocar aquella reacción.

—Su hijo y mi primos... —quiso argumentar Rose a su favor, pero fue incapaz de terminar la frase, porque sintió como una mano de largos dedos y muy masculina, apretaba uno de sus senos. Un quejido se le escapó y apretó las piernas sin notarlo.

—Vaya que eres sensible —comentó con una ceja enarcada, sintiendo más curiosidad que morbo al tocarla. Debía de admitir que las reacciones de la Weasley le estaban sorprendiendo un poco. Masajeó su pecho y pellizcó su pezón, tirando suave de él, sin despegar su vista de aquel rostro inocente, contemplando todas aquellas muecas que hacía y que él había olvidado que se podían hacer. No recordaba la última vez que había contemplado tan atentamente una cara de placer. No solía prestarles atención a las mujeres con las que se acostaba desde que era viudo y como mecanismo de autodefensa, había suprimido casi todo recuerdo de su esposa en un rincón de su memoria, entre menos la recordara, menos dolía no tenerla.

—Señor Malfoy —gimoteó la niña, arqueando la espalda para de cierta forma, pegar más sus pechos hacia el hombre que para esas alturas ya estaba usando ambas manos para darle atención.

—Deberías de usar sujetador —dijo él para restarle intimidad al momento, aunque sus manos seguían jugando con aquellos redondos y bien proporcionados senos—. No siempre los vas a tener así —agregó y tiró del escote para bajar el vestido lo suficiente. Al parecer el vestido tenía un soporte interno para la zona del busto, pero la doble tela no había sido capaz de disimular como sus pezones se había puesto duros—. Son un par de tetas muy lindas para que terminen caídas como las de tu abuela —insultó desdeñoso, sin perder oportunidad de ofender a la familia de pelirrojos, pese a que sus acciones en ese momento contradijeran todos sus ideales.

—¡No diga eso! —se quejó Rose, con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello. Quería salir corriendo, sabía que debía de escapar antes de que las cosas avanzaras más, pero por más mal que estuviera todo, le gustaba tanto lo que estaba sintiendo y terminó de perder la cordura cuando sintió una lengua cálida jugar con sus erectos pezones. Primero uno, luego el otro y con cada lenguetazo un jadeo escapaba de la garganta de la chica.

El rubio no supo ni en que momento pasó, ni como se había dejado llevar para terminar besando los senos de la Weasley, pero lo hacía mientras sus manos le subían el vestido a la niña y eventualmente la tomaba de la cadera para levantarla. La cargó y la hizo rodear con sus finas piernas su cadera, para luego tomar asiento en aquel mismo sofá pero con ella encima de él. Rose lo despeinaba y con los ojos cerrados jadeaba, notando como ahora contra su intimidad presionaba algo duro y abultado.

—Vaya que eres una pequeña zorrita —la atacó despectivo, recorriendo con sus labios la pecosa piel nívea que estaba expuesta ante él. Sus manos acariciaban aquellos tiernos muslos y finalmente su boca terminó por encontrarse con la boca de la pelirroja, tomándose el atrevimiento de meterle la lengua.

El sabor a Whisky de aquel beso, aturdió todavía más los sentidos de la Ravenclaw, quien para esas alturas ya había mando todo razonamiento al demonio. Todas las razones que tenía para saber que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, se habían esfumado con el sentido común con cada caricia que aquel hombre le hacía. Se sentía tan frágil en sus brazos y se dejaba manipular a gusto pues en su inexperiencia no sabía que debía de hacer. Ni siquiera sabía como dar un buen beso porque nunca antes había besado en la boca a nadie, pero correspondía con deseo, con todo ese deseo que había comenzado a formarse desde que lo había visto al llegar.

Con timidez, las manos de la pelirroja comenzaron a acariciar el pecho del rubio, confirmando que los pectorales eran tan firmes como se veían. Descendió hasta su abdomen y acarició tímidamente. También era la primera vez que tocaba a un hombre de esa forma y como buena y curiosa Ravenclaw, una de sus manos descendió todavía más hasta topar con aquello que se presionaba contra ella. Fue entonces que su mente hizo una obvia conexión y sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos, ahogando un jadeo en la boca del rubio. Aquella era la erección del señor Malfoy. Insegura, frotó la entrepierna dura y abultando, para despejar toda duda. Un jadeo por parte del hombre, quien terminó por romper el beso, le conformó que no había dudas. A su vez, un creciente orgullo nació en ella y media sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al saberse capaz de causar aquello en un hombre y no cualquier hombre, sino el frío tirano de Draco Malfoy, el mismo que se colaba en sus sueños de forma idealizada, como el perfecto prospecto de hombre ideal.

Si tan solo no hubiera tanta diferencia de edad entre ambos. Si tan solo él no fuera tan estirado y purista. Si ese hombre pudiera ser suyo, Rose sería por mucho la chica más feliz del planeta. Con ese pensamiento, la pelirroja se mordió el labio y con más entusiasmo le acarició su miembro por encima del pantalón, gustosa de darle placer, así como él la había hecho estremecerse antes. Y cuando pensó que las cosas no podían ser mejor, una mano masculina se coló por debajo de sus bragas, mientras la otra le daba una suave nalgada. El hombre rubio estaba disfrutando de la atención, pero no por eso se iba a quedar quieto y la Weasley tardó un poco en comprenderlo. Draco acarició primero la área púbica, donde se sentían el vello intimo que debía de ser igual de rojizo que el de la melena de la joven, luego la superficie de los labios, los cuales notó muy húmedos y sacando ventaja de eso, deslizó sus dedos al cálido interior de esa joven feminidad. Dio un primer frote al escondido clitoris de Rose y ésta gimió de forma tan escandalosa que de haber habido alguien más en la mansión seguro que le escuchaba.

—¡Señor Malfoy! —cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Rose se había abrazado a él, casi temblando, notando aquel novedoso movimiento circular que los dedos del hombre hacían sobre un puntito de su parte íntima. El sexo jamás la había atraído de manera morbosa, no era algo que causara curiosidad en ella. Sabía lo básico, lo muy básico y por eso se retorcía de placer ante el estimulo que bien podía definirse como masturbación y que ella por su cuenta nunca hubiera descubierto. ¿Por qué se andaría tocando ella ahí? Si hasta hacía momentos atrás no había experimentando esa primitiva necesidad de ser profana.

Las caricias sobre su humedad siguieron y siguieron hasta que una descarga en particular fue más intensa que las otras. Lloriqueó por la descarga de placer y tembló, presa de lo que era su primer orgasmo. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba durante varios segundos, para después relajarse y quedarse sin fuerzas. Con los ojos cerrados, mantenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del señor Malfoy, abrazándolo flojamente y notando que un liquido escurría por sus muslos. Sin embargo, antes de que nada más pasara por su cabeza, sintió que los dedos del hombre presionaban un nuevo punto de su intimidad, uno que le hizo sobresaltar y ponerse algo tensa.

Draco la había hecho correrse con toda la intensión de verla gozar, de escuchar sus gemidos y sentir sus reacciones tan intensas. Ahora planeaba algo más. Tiempo atrás se había olvidado por completo que la pelirroja entre sus brazos era 25 años más joven que él, amiga de su hijo, mestiza y una Weasley. Todo eso le importaba un cacahuate en ese instante, cuando su cuerpo todo lo que le pedía era hacerla suya. Pero para su desgracia, notó un detalle que le hizo reaccionar. Cuando sus dedos presionaron con la intención de hundirse en la vagina de la niña, notó la extrema estrechez y al abrirse paso con el dedo medio, sintió el himen de Rose y de pasó como su cuerpo se tensaba.

—¿Eres virgen? —preguntó incrédulo, cayendo en cuenta hasta entonces de que la niña no tenía experiencia alguna. Por tener los sentidos aturdidos no había caído en cuenta de todos los detalles que bien le pudieron delatar aquello antes. La aludida no respondió, tan solo asintió con la cabeza, apenada—. Maldición —masculló el rubio, algo molesto y sacando su mano de entre las piernas de ella, para enseguida cogerla de la cintura y quitarla de encima suyo.

—No, por favor —rogó Rose con un hilo de voz, cayendo en cuenta que todo se había terminado.

Sin prisa alguna, el rubio fue a servirse un trago de Whisky de fuego. Dio un trago y se volteó a verla. Dio otro trago y suspiró, apretándose el puente de la nariz como si le doliera la cabeza. Dejó su bebida de lado y regresó a un lado de la Weasley que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romper a llorar, presa de la vergüenza y el desprecio que él le estaba haciendo.

—No pongas esa cara —pidió, sentándose a su lado y dándose a la tarea de acomodar la ropa de la pelirroja con delicadeza, incluso más de la que debería de tener. Depositó un par de besos sobre sus pechos antes de cubrirlos y también le besó los muslos antes de utilizar su varita para desaparecer el rastro pegajoso de sus fluidos. Aun así, Rose seguía mirándole de una forma extraña, como decepcionada y si bien a él no debería de importarle, porque desde el principio todo había sido un juego que se le había escapado de las manos, le causaba entre ternura e incomodidad verla así—. No es nada personal, Weasley, pero no seré yo quien tome la responsabilidad de tu primera vez —explicó, justificándose y acariciando el cabello de la niña para peinarlo un poco de paso.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber ella con un hilo de voz, sintiendo una mezcla de distintas emociones, entre las que se incluían dicha, alivio, decepción, frustración y algo más que no distinguía pero le causaba calor.

—Por muchas razones que aun estás _niña_ para entender —argumentó a su favor, enfatizando la palabra _niña_ para hacer notar que el hecho de que podían ser padre e hija era un factor que contribuía a su decisión de haberse detenido antes de pasar a las ligas mayores. Interiormente admitía que quizás, si esa no hubiera sido la primera vez de esa Weasley, él hubiera seguido hasta las últimas consecuencias. Desafortunadamente ese no había sido el caso y aunque su miembro le doliera en esos momentos, no se iba a dar a la tarea de quitarle la virginidad, pues eso implicaba un par de cosas de las que él no tomaría responsabilidad. Para los hombres la primera vez no era tan importante, de hecho se dejaba un tanto en el olvido, pues el orgullo de saberse experto en el sexo era lo que contaba. Por el contrario, las mujeres eran más sentimentales y soñadoras, poniendo siempre expectativas de aquella primera vez y conservándola por el resto de su vida, por más liberales que fueran y por más que hubieran tenido otras mejores experiencias. Lo sabía por experiencia y no solo lo decía por lo mucho que le había costado hacerle entender a Pansy que sexo era sexo y amor era otra cosa.

—Hace cinco minutos no parecía pensar lo mismo —se defendió, enfatizando su puchero y robandole un beso al hombre antes de que éste pudiera decir nada.

Draco correspondió al principio, pero al escuchar un ruido en la entrada se apartó bruscamente, yendo enseguida a tomar su camisa, la cual, Rose notó hasta ese momento, se encontraba sobre el brazo del sofá donde había estado acostado el hombre. La Weasley lo observó vestirse y actuar de forma indiferente, casi ignorándola. Ella iba a rezongar, pero no tardó mucho en también escuchar el ruido acercarse a la sala. Voces conocidas, pasos y risas.

—Vaya, siguen vivos —dijo Albus riendo, entrando con varias bolsas en las manos.

—Lo siento mucho, Rosie —se disculpó enseguida Lily, adelantándose para ir a abrazar a su prima—. Éstos dos me llevaron a la fuerza —se excusó, mirando feo a su hermano y al rubio.

—¿Llevamos mucho esperándonos? —preguntó Scorpius, mirando a su padre, quien tomaba Whisky muy quitado de la pena.

—Si me disculpan —les interrumpió el hombre adulto—. No me gustan los eventos sociales —dijo apático y tomando su trago para retirarse.

—Gracias por no matarla, padre —dijo irónico el menor de los Malfoy, rodando los ojos ante esa actitud siempre desdeñosa que su padre tenía con sus amigos.

—No cuentes con ello para la próxima vez —siseó amenazante, notando como la hija de Potter le fulminaba con la mirada, como una leona que sentía que sus crías estaban en peligro. Aquello le hizo gracias, pero no llegó a sonreír porque la mirada azul de Rose estaba fija en él.

—Gracias por hacerme compañía, señor —murmuró amable la pelirroja mayor, siendo ignorada ante la vista de todos, pero sabiendo interiormente el hombre que se iba la había hecho pasar uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, con todo y el final frustrado que habían tenido. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco, había sido lindo por parte de Draco Malfoy respetar su primera vez.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó el hijo de Harry, mirando como su prima sonreía de la nada.

—¿Eh? —le tomó un segundo reaccionar a Rose y enseguida frunció el ceño—. ¡Oh! Claro que pasa algo, tontos traidores —acusó, lanzandoles un cojín a los chicos—. ¿Como me dejan plantada? —se quejó, lanzando otro cojín y comenzando una infantil guerra que terminó entre risas y sin rencores. La verdad, no podía estar más agradecida por lo que le habían hecho pasar.


End file.
